Why Not?
by GilbirdAttack
Summary: Nicole Frey is a depressed teen who was about to pull the trigger. That was before she signed the delivery sheet. Hetalia Manuals mainly based on est. 1995/LolliDictator.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

_!_

Each grade in my entire school was screaming and cheering for the beginning of summer break. Don't get me wrong, I'm psyched that summer is here, but I'm not willing to scream.

"NIKNAK!" I turned to see one of my only friends, Alice, smiling happily at me.

"You know you don't have to yell right? Plus, why do you keep thinking of random nicknames for me? Can't you just stick to one, like me?" Jeez, she is so much louder and oblivious than me… I guess that's one of the reasons why we're friends.

"Oh, sorry! Well, I gotta be original, right? Anyways, since its summer we should SO totally hang out sometime! You know, like, watch anime 'nd stuff." I kept nodding and 'mhm'ing while packing the rest of my stuff. One of the good things about Alice is that you can zone out while she's talking yet she'll still be happy and content.

"Oh and y'know the newest season of Hetalia just got dubbed! We should, like, watch that! Well, then again, I'm going on that trip to Hawaii… Well maybe after that you can, like, come over to my house! It'll only be, like, a few weeks. Oh! My Mom is here. I'll, like, text you later!"

By then I finished packing and closed my locker for the last time. "Okay, I'll see you then. Have a great trip."

"You know I will!" She reminds me so much of Poland… Then again, every since we got into Hetalia she started saying 'like' and 'totally' so much. At first I thought it was a coincidence but then she painted her room pink. Fangirls these days…

I decided to start walking home. I was about a block or so away when all of a sudden a voice yelled at me.

"Yo, Jap!" Oh no… I spun around quickly just to get a punch straight to the face. I rubbed it while glaring back at the boy who punched me. Roy.

"HAHAHA! Beating the crap out of you never gets old! Of course I need to protect America from you Japs." That cocky smirk. Oh, quick character update! Todd is a part of the clique where beating up the nerd is cool.

Unfortunately, I'm that nerd. Even more unfortunately, his great gramps fought in WWII so now apparently EVERYBODY related to me fought for the Axis just because I'm mostly Japanese. So now, he hates me with all his guts for not joining the 'incredible and undefeatable allied'. Not to mention, I hate him back.

Information about Roy: He is tall, he is a brunette, he has muscles (not a lot…), and he is American. Oh, and I might as well tell you now I don't have anything agents tall people… just tall people who gloat about themselves. Guess who fits that description?

End of character update.

I decided to be the grown up and walk away. Until I remembered a little saying, 'God said to turn the other cheek. I say that when you turn the other cheek, recoil and punch back with momentum.'

So I trusted that quote… Plus I really wanted to give him a piece of my mind. Just a piece.

I ended up punching him in the face pretty darn hard. So much for just a piece. But he recovered quickly and punched me back. This time his friends joined in…

I took a lot of blows to my face, then to my guts. Before I could fall, one of them stole my glasses and broke the glass on one side then threw it away. Once I did fall they all kicked me until one brilliant goon thought of throwing rocks at me. After a lot of gravel they decided that they didn't want to get arrested. Roy told them to start heading back and that he would catch up to them.

He bent down next to me with the aura of success surrounding him. I could just feel that cocky smirk that meant 'I'll always win'. But instead of beating me more, he bended down closer to me and whispered,

"Jap, you best just kill yourself now. It'll save you from all the suffer you'll endure from jus' walking outside of yer' house. I know you'll hafta' eventually. And by then, I'll be waitin'. So you best just pull that damn trigger." With that he walked away.

I got up and grabbed my glasses. The average human being would probably be in a concussion by now. No, I'm not some sort of super human being with powers. I've just been through this kind of torture many times before. No injections or spider bites for me. But, I'm bruised all over and blood is everywhere. Nothing serious, so I can just walk the rest of the block home.

But… How? How did Roy know that I wanted to kill myself?

-Awkward page break c:-

"Tadaima…" No respond. I don't get why I still say that… Maybe it's just me wishing that I still had company.

I walked to my bedroom and closed the curtains and door. I threw my bag down right next to my computer not caring about my bloody clothes. I sat down and booted up my computer to start watching Hetalia. I decided that since I had already watched all the seasons numerous amounts of times and that I wanted to save the last season for a sleepover at Alice's house, that I would google stuff about the anime.

My eyes came off of the computer for a couple seconds. Then I saw the picture on my shelf. The picture had a little Asian girl wearing a big blue polo shirt, cargo shorts, and flip flops hugging an Asian boy about 6 years older than her under a tree.

The girl had short black hair down to her shoulders with the back put in a ponytail like Len Kagamine. The boy was wearing a plain white shirt and khakis with flip flops on. He had shaggy pitch black hair which was absolutely flawless. There was also a woman sitting underneath the tree watching those two. She had a beautiful smile and amazing waist-length hair. She was wearing a bright green and white sundress and was sitting criss-cross-apple-sauce. There was a man with his arm around her that had the same shaggy hair as the boy. He had a gray tang-top on so that you could see he wasn't too fat or buff. He also wore cargo shorts like the little girl.

I sighed reminiscing in the past. _Maybe I should just kill myself now… I DO have a gun in my dresser…_ I sighed… _How did I become this depressed? Oh, I dunno, the many deaths of the only loved ones I had?_

Boop!

Huh?

"Congratulations! You have just bought you're very own Hetalia Units!"

"What!" Noooo! There's gotta be a way to cancel this, right?

"We will deliver you're first unit in 3 days!"

_Damn it._ Why me? I'm the lonely Asian nerd that lives alone under her rich grandpa's name! And plus, he lives, like, 10 states away! PLUS he is making ME pay off my tuition and rent! ALONE! I don't have time for units!

I just realized how stressed out I am…

Well… I might as well rest now and see what happens. They didn't even ask me for my address! I'll just see what happens…

-Awkward Page Break c:-

_KNOCKITY KNOCK KNOCK KNOCKZTER_

_YAAAAAWNNNZZZ STRETCHHHZTERRRR PUT ON GLAZZEZZZZZZ STANDDD WALKKLKKK_

Sigh… If only me awakening had been that awesome. Instead I think it was more like:

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

_Yawn. Stretch. Put on glasses. Stand up. Walk to the door. _

Anywayss… When I opened the door there was a blonde dude that was, guess what? Tall. He asked in a professional tone, "Are you Miss Nicole Frey?"

I nodded. Then he handed me a clipboard and said "Sign please."

I signed quickly and studied him. He seemed okay so I'm going to barrage him with my questions.

"So… I guess this is the Hetalia Unit thingy. How did you find out my address? And what is your name? By the way I'm only asking your name 'cause I'll probably be seeing you every delivery. By the way, how often is that? Oh, and what's with the giant box? Anddd wait- Is that flying mint bunny on your truck! OH MY GOD! Do you even watch Hetalia? Oh, sorry, I'll stop… Oh, WAIT! One last question. Is there any way to cancel these orders?"

He didn't seem fazed at by all the questions which were surprising. Instead, he said, "Yeah, this is the Hetalia Unit 'thingy'. The website tracks down the location of the computer. My name is Felix. I'll be here every week from now on. This box is you're first unit. Yes, that is flying mint bunny, our company is called The Flying Mint Bunny Express. Yes, I watch Hetalia. Yeah, there is a way to cancel these orders, but it'll take about two weeks to try. And no need to be sorry."

Wow. Is he in the CIA or something? Anyways, he dragged the box into my house. Thanked me, handed me a manual, and drove away.

_I guess that death is going to have to wait 2 more weeks for me to arrive._

I looked at the manual and gasped realizing that death would have to wait a bit more than 2 weeks.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

I re-read the title once more just to make sure I'm not crazy.

_FELICIANO VARGAS: User Guide and Manual_

Nope, I'm not crazy yet. _Sighh_… I LOVE Feli, but he requires so much work and patience. A girl on the verge of suicidal breakdown isn't the best person to take care of him.

"Meh. You're supposed to have no regrets, right?" I quickly flipped through the manual looking for the removal section. Found it.

"…I don't have other units… I don't want to pull his curl… I guess I'll have to boil water."

But then I realized… This box weighs 100 lbs. plus. My kitchen is way over there… _Let's do this._

-29 minutes later-

Heheheheh… I'm sooo in shape! –not. My bruises from 3 days ago are killing me…

Oh well, I got this box here so that's the only thing that matters. I took out a big pot and some pasta. I'm not afraid to admit, I'm not the _best_ cook. Okay, I'd like to say I'm better than England, but… unfortunately that's how terrible I am at this sort of stuff.

"I just need to boil water… that's _it._" I filled the pot up with water. Wait, am I supposed to fill it up halfway or all the way? Or is it something else? Umm…

-5 minutes later-

OKAY! I somehow managed to start boiling the water without completely setting the kitchen on fire. Okay, fine, I admit it; I DID set the towel on fire. BUT I _DID_ shove it in the sink before it disintegrated.

_POP! CRACKLE! POP!_

I spun around to see the box shaking violently. Then all of a sudden it stopped and the only sounds I heard were the pot boiling and quiet sobs coming from the box.

"Ve… it's so cold and dark in here… And I hear boiling water! This is such cruel torture…"

You know that feeling when you're just like, "Holy crap. What am I supposed to do now," sorta thing? That's what I feel like right now. I _wanted _to say something cool and calm like 'are you okay,' but the only thing that came out was, "Um.. a-are… uh…"

"Ve! P-p-please don't hurt me! I-I-I-I have r-relatives… Ve! R-relatives! In your count-try…!"

This is the part where my evil mind takes control. I'm not sure if I should mess with him and put on an accent to try to scare him… Oh! Maybe I could try to- NO! BAD NICOLE! You just need to get him out of the box without hurting anybody…

"Uh… I-it's okay, I won't hurt you. But I need to try to get you out of that box…"

"Ve! Grazi! And I hear the water boiling. Were you making pasta? Can I help?" He sounded really cheerful for somebody who is trapped in a box.

"Yeah, I was. In fact, I wouldn't mind if you made it for me…" Since I absolutely _suck _at cooking…

"Grazi [thanks]! But… Can you get me out now…?"

"Oh yeah! Sorry…" I tippy-toed to reach the top of the box and opened the lid quickly. At that moment, I remembered that the manual said something about… hugging tightly if you were a girl?

Suddenly he jumped out of the box and hug/tackled/glomped me. In that process, he completely knocked the box _and_ me down onto the floor.

"Grazi! You don't know how scary that box was!" He squeezed me tightly while I suffered excruciating pain because of my bruises. I guess he somehow saw the pain in my face through his closed eyes.

"Ve!" He released me and jumped up to his feet with a concerned look on his face.

I took in a full breathe and tried to sound as calm and healthy as possible, "Sorry… I'm fine; I just have a couple bruises." _And many various cuts, gashes, and scars that I really hope aren't bleeding right now. _I got up and dusted myself down while trying to look at my cuts without being _too_ obvious.

Fortunately for me, Feli is just as oblivious as ever. Plus, he keeps staring at the floor like a little kid that's too scared to ask something.

"So!" I clapped my hands and he looked up at me, "Do you still want to cook the pasta?" His cheerful smile reappeared onto his face.

Yup, a little kid too shy to ask if he could cook pasta.

"Ve~ Of course I would! But I have a question…" He tilted his head and asked, "What's you're name?"

_I forgot to introduce myself... Isn't that the first thing you're supposed to do when you meet somebody!_

"My name is Nicole. But my friends," _even though I only have, like, 5 friends,_ "Call me lots of different things."

"Vee… I guess I'll have to think of an original nickname for you!"

"Mhm… Oh, so do you still want to make the pasta?"

"Ve! I almost forgot about that! I'll start making it right away!"

"Uh… I don't have many pasta ingredients…"

"That's okay! Apparently a pasta making kit came with me!"

_Did I just hear that correctly? A pasta making kit?_ He pulled out a bunch of fresh products and placed them on my kitchen counter.

_Yeah, a pasta making kit… _

-However long it takes to make pasta minutes later-

"Finito [finished]!" He set down a huge plate of pasta on the table.

"Wow…" He had a proud look on his face.

_When was the last time I had a home-cooked meal? Actually, when was the last time I ate Italian? _I sighed. _Mum really liked to cook back then… _ _No! No No NO! You can't break down NOW. Pull yourself together!_

"Thanks for doing all of this…"

"No problemo! Let's eat! I'm starved!"

I put some of the pasta onto my plate while Feli did the same. After a good 20 minutes we both ate the whole thing.

"Ve… That was filling!" Yeah it was… But I was so surprised that we were both able to eat that much. I think that now that we're going to have more and more units, we need more money… I'd hate to force them to get jobs, but I guess it's one of those, 'earn you're share' kinda things.

"Hey, Feli?"

"Yeah?"

"Um… I'd _really_ hate to ask you this, but… Now that we're going to have more and more people living here, it means more expenses to pay, and…"

He just nodded and smiled. "It's okay. I'll try to get a job and convince everybody else to do the same."

I let out a _huge _sigh of relief. "Thanks a lot. I really appreciate it!"

"Ve… But… Maybe I should try to get a job at where you work… Just so that we can go to work at the same time and stuff!"

"Hmm… That's a really good idea! I work in a mall so you and the other units will have a lot of options. Speaking of work…" I looked at the clock, 10:02 A.M., "I need to be there by noon, not to mention it takes about half an hour to get there."

"Perfetto [perfect]! We have time to go over most of the shops in the mall before we leave!"

"Actually, there is an Italian restraint on the second floor."

"Ve! È fantastico [that's great]!"

"Okay, so we'll go about 15 minutes earlier so that I can make sure you get there safely."

"But… How long is you're shift?"

"It's 12-5…"

He jumped, "Ve! What am I supposed to do for 5 hours..?"

"Um… You could look around the mall; there are 3 floors so I think you can amuse yourself for a while."

"Okay…"

"So… 15 minutes earlier…" I started mumbling to myself while trying to do the math in my head. "We need to leave before 11:15! Since it's, like, 10:15 right now we have an hour left…"

"Or we can just go there really early!"

"Heh… I think I like the way you think!" Feli started to think over what I just said since he was confused with all the 'think's and 'I's in that sentence.

"Well, I'm gonna go into my bedroom and change into my uniform. I'll be right back." He nodded and sat down on the couch.

I walked into my bedroom and closed the door. While I was changing I remembered what Roy had said. _Screw you, Roy. Wait a sec… HOW DID I NOT KNOW WHAT HE MENT! Oh gosh… _Roy is a regular at the mall along with all his buddies. Almost every time I go to work, I see Roy there. _Damnit… Wait, how am I going to tell this to Feli? Oh well… Maybe I can just avoid this until I receive a more… Mature unit._

I walked out of the room wearing my black slacks, tennis shoes, and a red Chinese styled shirt.

"Ve~ You look really cute in that!"

I felt the heat in my cheeks rise. Instead of acting all cool 'n stuff I just said, bashfully while rubbing the back of my neck, "Th-thanks…"

Sensing my embarrassment, he chuckled and walked toward the door.

-30 minutes of walking later-

"V-v-ve… Do you have to walk like that every work day?"

I nodded proudly, which just made him even more shocked. We walked into the mall and walked up the stairs to the second floor (which just made Feli even more tired). I led him toward the Italian restraint and set up a date for a job interview. My next work shift, in two days, will be his interview.

"Great, that was 10 minutes faster than planned… Oh well, better safe than sorry." I turned around to see if Feli was even listening to me. But he was gone.

Panic took over me and I looked around the general area while gathering a few stares. I saw him staring at a cat in the pet store and sighed in relief. I walked toward him and said, "Hey, try not to run away like that…"

He seemed to recognize my voice since he nodded and didn't even look at me. "Ve… This cat is so cute!" The cat rubbed its face on the glass where Feli's hand is.

_Awww… So cute… If only we weren't in such a money jam… Then again… _"Excuse me, sir." A guy who worked at the store walked over to me, "Yes ma'am?"

"How much does this cat cost?" Feli looked up in my direction with a hopeful look on his face.

"Hm… I guess that cat really like him…" He looked at the cat pawing at Feli's hand. "I'll give you a deal… $125 plus a bag of cat food instead of $199 without the food."

I gasped and Feli smiled happily. "Th-thank you so much! May I please buy him/her?"

"Of course! Plus, if you want to buy another pet, I can't make the same deal… you just got lucky it was me you flagged."

"Thank you thank you thank you! But, can I pick him/her up after my shift?"

"Sure, I'll put _him_ in the 'sold' area. Just ask somebody for Flynn when you come."

"Ve! Grazi!" _Nicole, you just bought a cat… Oh well, I owed Feli for the huge pasta platter. _Flynn walked away to go talk to another customer that just flagged him.

"Oh! Feli! My shift starts soon, I'm gonna go."

"Ve… okay…"

"Oh! When you get hungry, go to the first floor and try to find the Chinese restraint, okay? I work there so just ask anybody that works there if you can talk to me." He nodded at everything I said.

"At five go to the restraint, don't worry, there are clocks everywhere. If you're more than 15 minutes late I'm gonna go to the pet store." More nods.

"'Kay. See you later!" I waved and walked down the stairs to start my shift.

I don't think he can manage to do anything unsafe. He has _some _common sense, so he'll be fine… I walked into the restraint, signed in, and started serving tables.

When I arrived at my first table, I saw an oh-so-familiar brown haired boy sitting there with a smirk on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

This mall's golden rule is; customer always comes first. One of the many reasons I absolutely _hate _the situation I'm in. Then again… this is a perfect time to try out my patience skills. If I'm going to be living with Hetalia characters, why not try to work on my patience?

"Welcome!" I gave him a menu. Surprisingly he was alone, "Would you like a drink?" I put on my perfected fake smile.

"Hm~" He smirked, "Water would be fine."

Oh. So it's _this_ kind of game. I see how it is. I'm not going to lose this time…

"Okay, I'll be right back."

I went to go get my other tables' orders and got their water first. Then I went to Roy's table with the water.

"Here you go…" I tried to put all my hate and venom into this word, "_Sir_."

He just smiled (surprisingly normally) and said, "Thank you very much."

"So, have you decided what you would like to eat?"

"Indeed I have… Could I have the fried rice plate, _please_?"

"Of course!" I jotted down his order on my notepad and walked away.

I gave the other people their orders and started my next table. Since today was really slow, my only tables were Roy and whoever decides to eat next.

I went to go give Roy his fried rice when I saw that Feli was sitting on my other table smiling at me.

_He's hungry already!_

"Ahem~?" I looked at whoever said that. Apparently I stopped in front of Roy's table. _Perfect._

"Sorry…! Anyways, here's your fried rice." I placed it in front of him. "_Enjoy._"

I walked over to Feli. "You're hungry already?"

"Ve… I was walking around a LOT plus, we walked a lot just to get here!"

"Hah… it's okay. So, what would you like to eat?"

"Well… I remember Yao made something for us in a World Meeting once. That was really good!"

"Feli… this is a _Chinese_ restraunt… And since Yao is Chinese, I think you should narrow it down a bit… Try looking at the menu!" I offered it to him.

He just shook his head and said, "I made up my mind." He motioned toward Roy, who was sitting right across from him, "I want that."

"Okay… I'll get you _Fried Rice._ But I'll bring you water first, kay?"

He nodded. When I came back with Feli's water, I realized that there was another person on my 4 tables.

I went to give them their menu. "Welco—Alice?"

Alice just giggled and hugged me. "Bro! I brought the whole gang, too!" She motioned at the 'whole gang'.

Quick update: Like I said earlier, I only have about 5 friends… 1 is Alice, the perky blonde girl who is one of my closest friends. There's also Lily, the red-head-also-super-outragously-loud-and-perky-girl. Last but not least, Ray. He's shy, quiet, and calm. If he were Asian, he would be a Kiku with glasses. Yeah, Ray hangs out with three girls. Yeah, he is bi. Umm… THAT didn't get awkward! Oh, and he's terrified of Roy. 'Terrified' as in Roy is Russia and Ray is Lithuania. Oh, by the way; those two are twins. Just thought that would be a useful piece of info.

Wait a second… Did I say 5? I meant 3… heh…

End of update!

"Bro~ What, like, happened to the sleepover and watch, like, Hetalia plan! It was a _totally _awesome plan!"

"Uh… 'bro'. I thought you were in Hawaii right now!"

"Dude, the trip was, like, totally canceled! My dad got, like, super sick so we had to cancel it. He's all fine now so it's all cool."

I saw my boss look at me. Ugh… such an uptight policy. "Hey, dude, my break is in an hour so once you guys eat I can meet you here again."

"Like totally!"

"Okay so I'll bring you some water. Oh and by the way, Ray, Roy is here."

Ray quickly went from his shy and meek self to his 'Oh god… get me out of here' self.

I came back and gave them their water and went to give Feli his fried rice.

"Ve! Grazi! Oh, and I thought of a nickname for you!"

"Really?"

"Of course! I wasn't joking, you know? So I shall call you Niki from now on! Oh and who were those people you were talking to?"

_Niki? Of all the names he could have chosen… he chose Niki? Niki… My family used to call me Niki…_

"Um… Their just some friends from school I haven't seen in a while."

"Ve! I wanna meet them!"

"Heh. You can once you finish you're food and start walking around the mall."

He nodded and started to eat his fried rice.

"Excuse me!"

I walked over to Roy. "Yes, _sir_?"

"Could I please have the check?"

"Of course." I handed it to him.

"_Thank you._ By the way, it was really good!" He smiled at me and gave me the thumbs up.

_Why so uncharacteristically kind?_

"No problem." I smiled back… Hey, policy is policy.

Once I took my friends orders, I quickly delivered them.

"Okay… so who ordered the orange chicken from a Chinese _restraunt_?" I looked directly at Alice.

"Hey, broski, why ask if you already know?"

I sighed while handing her her food. Then I passed out Ray's and Lily's food.

_Now that I'm done with them, let's get down to business…_

-However many more minutes until Nicole's break minutes later-

I sighed and sat down on the bench outside of the mall where nobody in a car could see me. _So peaceful and quiet…_ I closed my eyes trying to enjoy my break more.

_Slam!_

I jumped and looked at who just made that noise.

"Ow…!"

"That's what you get, stalker!"

"What! I wasn't stalking you!"

Was that Lily? And… Roy? I walked around the corner and saw that Roy was on the ground with Lily stepping on his head while my 4 other friends just stared blankly at the scene occurring.

Wait… 4?

"Ve! Niki!" Feli gave me the oh-so-familiar tackle-hug. Yeah, the same hug that ended up with me on the kitchen floor.

But this time Alice decided to join in on the hug so I was being hugged from _both_ sides. Basically, it's official: everybody loves the shy Asian girl.

_What have I gotten myself into? I should have just called in sick today…_

"NikNac! We, like, totally saved you from that _total_ stalker."

"I-I-I don't think h-he was being a _c-complete_ stalker…" Poor Ray…

"Oi! It 'aint my fault that the psycho-path ova' here," He tried to gesture at Lily, but Lily had him totally pinned down and immobilized, "Attacked me out o' nowhere!"

Lily put more pressure on her grip which just made Roy wince in pain. "Well _that psycho-path_ totally beat the crap outta you."

"Lily… Is th-that really necessary…?" Lily shot him a quick death glare which made everybody jump while Feli let out a surprised, "Ve!" Surprisingly, she let go of Roy while Ray's shivering just worsened.

Roy stood up and dusted himself off while glaring at Lily. Lily, the most deadly being on the face of this Earth, glared back which frightened me to the bone. I swear I could see the little anime lightning bolt shoot between them…

"Well! I guess I should go back to work~" I said trying to crack the tension.

"L-Like, totally! Oh my! Look at the time. I should, like, go home now… I'll, like, text you guys. Oh, and I'll, like, totally remember to shoot you an email, NikNak!" With that, she quickly ran away.

"Ve~ everybody is leaving?" I admit… I facepalmed…

"Err… I'll email you guys later…" I walked away dragging Feli with me.

-Awkward Page Break c:-

"Hey! I started to think you forgot about this little guy."

"No way!" I reluctantly handed him the $125. Yeah, he gave us an awesome deal, but seriously? I'd rather try to find a stray cat wandering around an alley… Well, I guess it'll help keep Feli occupied when I'm not home.

"Ve~ Kitty is coming home with us!" Yeah, I think that cat can occupy him for 6 hours.

Flynn, the pet shop dude, chuckled and handed us the food and comes-with-a-crate-cat. Unfortunately, I ended up carrying the huge bag _and_ the take-out dinner I bought on my way out while Feli got to cuddle with the adorable kitten.

"Meoww~"

"Vee~ Kitty, you're so _cuteee!_"

"…"

"Meow!"

"Ve~ Niki, want me to carry that for you? I feel really bad…"

"No… It's okay, I'm good."

"Meowwww…"

"Ve… Maybe Kitty is a wittle hungwy…"

"…"

"Meowww…"

"Ve-Mew~"

"…"

That's pretty much our whole dialogue, repeated several times, on our walk back home.

"Tadaima."

"Ve..? Um… Tadaema…?"

"Meow..!" I set down the bag of cat food in the kitchen. Then I realized that I hadn't even showed Feli around the house.

"Hey, Feli… How about a tour of the house?"

"Ve! Sounds like fun! Plus Kitty needs to know where everything is, too!"

"Mew…" I walked to the front door and thought about a good order in which to show the rooms. Perfectionist, much?

"Okay, so _this_ is the living room, two sofas, one small coffee table, and one medium sized carpet."

"Ve… Comfy sofas…"

"Meowww~"

I walked over to the kitchen which was literally right next to the living room.

"This is obviously the kitchen, so there's not much to explain about it…"

"Right!"

"Mew!"

Then I walked down the hall way across from the kitchen.

"Okay, so there are 3 rooms in this hallway. 3 bedrooms, all are rooms that people used to live in. So, if you're uncomfortable with sleeping in there, you can sleep in my room and I'll sleep in one of the other rooms."

"Ve~ that's okay, I don't mind. And I'm pretty sure that kitty doesn't mind either~"

"Meow~"

"Oh, I forgot to mention… The two couches can unfold into beds, so once we get a bit tight on space, we could resort to that." I walked out of the hall and gestured toward the door next to where the T.V. _would_ be placed. Hey, T.V.s is an electric bill's worst nightmare.

"That's the bathroom. Not much to say about it…"

"Nope, not much~"

"Meoww."

I walked past the sofas and tapped on the maple-wood table. "This is the official-ish dining area. It's not much, just an old table with a lot of chairs. Oh! I almost forgot about one of the most important spots!"

I walked out the front door and speed-walked to the back of the house. In the back of the house, there was a small little garden full of flowers of all different shapes, sizes and colours.

"Ve~ It's so bello [beautiful]!"

"Meow~~" _Wow, two squiggly lines? I guess it's a lot more appealing than I thought._

"Yeah… And if I'm ever in a mood, I'll be back here. Just letting you know."

"Ve~ I'll keep that in mind!"

"Yaaawn…" I covered my mouth trying to hide my tiredness. Feli giggled at my yawn while I blushed a little. I mean, jeez, who laughs at someone yawning? Okay, I guess I just get embarrassed easily… just a bit…

"Ve~ Niki, you're very cute when you blush~"

I blushed even more at that comment. I knew I was blushing really hard since I could feel the heat rising in my ears.

"Um… Thanks… Let's just head back into the house and eat."

_My life is changing so rapidly…_ I looked up to see Feli cuddling his cat. _Maybe change isn't so bad._

* * *

**Kesesese... I forgot to mention in the previous chapter... I STILL UNFORTUNATELY DON'T OWN HETALIA! AND I NEVER WILL UNLESS I SOMEHOW PLEASE THE GODS OF ANIME AND THEY SEND THE ANGEL OF HETALIA TO BLESS ME~**_  
_

**sounds like a good fanfic :D**

**anways... BOOP NEXT CHAPTER *im already writing it, i'm at 900 words atm* WILL HAVE A NEW UNIT THAT IS TALL AND BLONDE~ no not ivan or vash or gilbert even though gilbert is albino, not blonde (unfortunately T^T)**

**but seriously, i appreciate ANY reviews. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE ESAELP! review. tell me any suggestions for the plot! should i make a lub interest! SHOULD I ADD YAOI! should i accept OC's? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Guess who doesn't own Hetalia?**

* * *

Chapter 3

A whole week flew by without me even noticing it. Feli got a job advertising the Italian restaurant because of his 'Italian-ness'. Roy hasn't been trying anything funny… but once he does, I sure hope I have the Ivan or Vash unit. Maybe an Alfred unit would be just as useful, him being the 'hero' and all. Heh… Just think what they could do to him… Um… anyways, off of that topic…

_KNOCK~ KNOCK~_

"Hey, Feli. Can you get the door for me, please?" Okay, I'm not quite sure how I got into this position. Feli tried teaching me how to cook pasta, obviously it failed epically. For Pete's sake! This is my 6th time trying to cook it today! I wish he wasn't so stubborn…

"Ve~ This person says that he's here to deliver a unit! I wonder who it is~" _Another unit? Has it been a week already? _I checked the calendar on my way to the door. _Yup, a week has passed._

"Hello." I tried to say as formally as I could.

"Hey. Um… Sign please. If you can, considering those mittens you got there." _Mittens?_

Oh jeez. I've been wearing Feli's pasta-designed mittens this whole time. I quickly took them off and signed the deliver sheet while blushing madly. The CIA dude just chuckled at how embarrassed I was. Frankly, that didn't help me stop blushing.

He helped move the box into the Living room and handed me the manual. "Okay, thanks. I'll see you in a week." With that, CIA dude walked out of my house and drove away.

"Ve~ who'd we get?"

"Meow?"

I flipped open the manual, and sure enough one of my '3 most wanted' unit's name was there.

_ALFRED F. JONES: User Guide and Manual_

"Alfred F. Jones…" 1/3 of my team has been recruited… Well, then again, there are also other useful units for my cause. Francis could easily scare the shit out of Roy. Gilbert would too… Then we might as well shoot for the Bad Touch Trio! Or…

"Ve? Alfred? He's nice to me most of the times! I'm happy it's not somebody scary like Arthur or Ivan…" The box shook in response to those two names, which made me snap out of my thoughts.

"Well, we should activate him… Let's see… I guess I wouldn't mind playing the national anthem from my computer… Ugh, putting on a movie would be too much work… I could speak in either of those accents… I don't want to turn on his Tony unit…" At this point, Feli was tip-toe-ing from behind me to read the manual.

"Ve~ I don't want to drag him all the way over to your computer…"

I laughed at Feli playfully. He could be so lazy at times…

"Do you think that this sounds like a natural British accent?" I tried in my best British imitation.

"Ve~ That sounds just like a British person!"

"Why thank you, ol' chap. I appreciate that very much!"

_Pop! Crackle!_

"V-V-Ve!" Feli jumped on me. Which made me fall on the floor. Again. Maybe this is some sort of tradition, every time we open a unit Feli can jump on me knocking me over. Except, this time my wounds have healed so it didn't hurt as much.

"Ow… That kind of hurt… But, I don't mean to be rude, chap." Hey, I've got to stay in character even while injured!

"Yo! Iggy! Is that you? Cuz if it is, your voice sounds a lot higher!"

"You bloody git! You don't have to yell, I'm right here!"

Feli giggled at our conversation.

"Iggy! Dude, are you serious? How do you do that! Did you make a spell that makes you sound like a girl?"

"I'm not Iggy…" I said without my British accent, "By the way, I'm glad you can tell the difference between a girl's voice and a guy's."

"Wait… What! Who are you? And why am I in a box? Did you kidnap me! Hero's aren't supposed to be kidnapped!" He kept rambling on about hero stuff while I thought of a way to get him out without freaking him out or getting anybody hurt.

"You know, a hero should be able to get himself out of that box. And just as a bonus gift, I'll tell you everything you want to know if you can do it without tearing the house down."

"HAHAHA! The hero can do anything!"

In about 10 seconds, the box was crumpled and broken down to its last piece while Alfred was sitting down on one of the sofas.

"Ve~ That was quick."

"Yo! Feli! I didn't notice you!"

"Now I know how poor Matt feels…"

"Who?" They both replied with a dumbfound expression. _Great, I'm living with two loud idiots… Well, idiots that _are _pretty funny._

"Matthew… You know, you're brother. The guy representing Canada?"

"…?" _Hey, guess what? I'm living with the two most oblivious Hetalia units! _

"Anyways! The hero wants to know your name and where the nearest McDonald is!"

"I'm Nicole, but I'd prefer it if you thought of a nickname for me."

Feli leaned over to Alfred and whispered, "I call her Niki~ isn't it such a cute name?"

"Dude! It, like, totally is!"

"You do realize that I can hear everything you guys are saying, right?"

They both straightened their backs and tried to act innocent. _Again, I'm living with two oblivious idiots._

"Anyways, there's a McDonald in the mall where me and Feli work."

"HAHAHA! You guys _work_?" He started cracking up and clenching his stomach.

"Well, if you don't want to work I suppose I could just kick you out of this house… That _would_ leave one more bedroom open for a different unit…" I smirked and glanced at Alfred who immediately stopped laughing.

"N-n-no! I'll work! I promise! Please don't kick me out! I don't want to live life as a hobo!" He started going on his knees and bowing rapidly. _Who knew that Americans were so afraid of living like a hobo? _

"I could work at McDonalds o-o-or as a mall cop or somthin'!" He started to do the annoying kid sort of thing and cling on to my leg and whine… loudly…

"PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!"

"SHHHH! Okay. Okay. If you let go of me, be quiet, and go get a job I won't kick you out! So BE QUIET." He suddenly stopped and sat there silently. Even Feli's cat was quiet after my outburst.

I sighed and tried to act all calm and collected… Like Austria..! So I pushed up my glasses in that sort of smart way and mumbled, "…Feli knows where I'll be…"

I ran as quickly as I could to the outside garden. _I'm such an emotional mess…_ I bit the bottom of my lip regretting yelling at Alfred. I don't ever yell so why now? I sighed again and sat down in the middle of the little garden staring at all of the flowers surrounding me.

I closed my eyes trying to find my… What do therapists call it? You're 'happy place'? Whatever, there's no happy place for me. Just think about it; if Feli hadn't arrived, I would have killed myself a _long_ time ago.

I laid down on the dirt thinking about my life before the units._ I haven't even told them about my back-story yet. I'll have to eventually, right? Maybe later… This dirt is starting to feel comfortable…_

All of a sudden it started to rain, not quite heavily, not quite drizzling. _I guess this is my happy place; lying down in utter silence on the ground with rain falling down on me. The perfect place to be… _

I started to drift off into sleep. Eventually I did but I was awoken by the sound of the front door opening and closing. I kept my eyes closed trying to 'live in the moment' and act like I was still asleep.

"Dude! Are you _sure _this is where she would be?" _Noo… Go away, I need to go back to my 'happy place'…_

"Ve~ I'm positive!" _Maybe they won't find me… _

"Meow..!" I felt something small and furry touch my hand. "Mew…"

"Ve! Kitty come back into the shade!" _Oh, no wonder they can't see me. They are still under the shade of the roof, hiding from the rain. _

"Meow!" The cat kept rubbing my hand and eventually jumped on top of me and lied down.

"Wait a sec… Is that a..? GAHHHH!" I felt the cat flinch on top of me. Then I flinched due to the scream _and_ cat. This just cued the cat to flinch once more. Basically; I and the cat had a slight spasm moment.

"V-v-ve! Wh-what is it Al-alfred?"

"I-i-i-i-i… I thi-think I saw a gh-ghost over there!"

"V-VE!"

"TH-TH-THIS PLACE IS TOTALLY HAUNTE- Wait a sec. Is that Niki?" _Remind me to facepalm later on when I'm not pretending to be asleep._

"V-v-ve..? Are you sure it's not a _ghost_ of Niki?"

"Dude! That'd be totally awesome! Except for the fact that she'd be dead, but, dude, it'd be a _real_ ghost!"

"How do you tell if she's a ghost or not?" They're voices got louder, so I assumed that they were walking toward me.

"Um… I don't know! But who cares!" _Maybe I should get up now… Or just scare the crap out of them… _

"Dude, this is like, a corpse! Wait, she's breathing, never mind… Do ghosts breathe?"

"Ve! I don't know! You're the one who makes all of those ghost movies!"

"True… Well, I'll be the hero and find out somehow! Oh, I know! Aren't you not supposed to be able to touch them? Won't you're hand go through them, or something?" _The wolf stalks its prey… waiting for the right moment to strike…_

"Ve… Well… Um… I don't want to touch her…!" _The moment its prey's guard is down, the wolf will strike with incredible speed, accuracy, and power._

"Fine! Since _I'm _the hero, I'll do it!" I heard him shift around uncomfortably on the dirt. Then I felt him poke me quickly on my hand. I sat up quickly and growled, in the most sinister voice I could manage, "_For what reason have you disturbed my slumber for?" _

Feli, Alfred, and the cat screamed and fled back into the house. _Thus, the wolf struck its prey with deadly force._

-Awkward Page Break c:-

"Dude! That was _so _not cool!" Alfred _still _had not calmed down after the whole incident.

"Hey, I was just trying to get some rest, but you came and poked me." I tried to say it in the most matter-of-factly tone.

"You scared the hell outta me and Feli! Right, Feli?"

"Ve… Well… She did scare me… But still, we _did _bother her…" I felt really bad for Feli since Alfred kept trying to drag him into the argument.

"You know what?" _I should just stop this now… _"I'm sorry for scaring you. Truly."

Both Feli and Alfred gave me a look that spelt; did that seriously just happen? "I'm not that immature, you know?"

They both just stared at me, unaffected by what I just said. When I rolled my eyes I took a quick glance at the clock. 11:35 A.M.

My eyes widened out of horror. 11:35. That meant I have 25 minutes to change and run over to the mall which was on the other side of town!

I guess Feli saw how horrified I was and looked at where I was looking. Suddenly he gasped and covered his mouth. "Ve! We're going to be late!"

"Late? Late for what?" Alfred, oblivious as ever, didn't sense the tension and rushing feeling that spread through the room.

"I'll be right back!" I sprinted to my bedroom and speed changed into my uniform. By the time I reached the front door, Italy had already changed into his cheesy Italian chef outfit. Jeez, Italians change way too quickly.

"Okay, let me get this straight…" Alfred mumbled while I tried to quickly tie my shoelaces. "We're uber late for work and I'm supposed to go apply for a job somewhere while you two go on your shifts. Not to mention, I'll be alone _in a mall _unsupervised for 6 hours..?"

"Unfortunately…" I grabbed the house keys and walked outside. "Yes." During our sprint to the mall (which, I can assure you, looked quite weird considering it would appear as if a Fem!China cosplayer, America cosplayer, and N. Italy cosplayer were running at full speed in a deserted block.) I thought about what havoc Alfred could cause.

[Inside Nicole's Mind]

List of things Alfred could do in the mall unsupervised:

Burn down the whole mall

Shoplift

Sit on the comfy reclinables and read a comic book

Insult somebody to the verge of a mental breakdown

Insult everybody to the verge of a mental breakdown

Possibly kill someone

Possibly kill everyone

Run the comic book store owners out of business

Scar whoever takes his order in McDonalds life

Scar the manager of McDonalds for life

Come home with some random otaku

Come home with a crowd of otakus

Fake ID + Bar

Just imagine if there happened to be an Arthur unit in this mall…

Just imagine if there were _any _other units in this mall..!

Etc.

Once we arrived at the mall I was truly terrified about what could happen. Well,_ let's get this over with…_

* * *

**Kesesese! Ummmmmmm... welllllll~? SO WEUsdfoNJLWED REVIEWS ARE MUCH APPRECIATED! um.. please review? Ja, so... any recommendations on who I should add next? yaoi? YAOI? YAOI YAOI YAOI! I was thinking francis next... but I dunno... like i said; YAOI YAOI YAOI! but please... i need to know what u peeps want. thats what review are for D:**

**Oh, so...! THIS GOES TO Any person/thing reading this!**

**If you could oh so kindly PM me a manual fanfic..! Please do so :D CUZ [psh.. i totally have an awesome reason]. I've been lookin' for other unit manuals that aren't, like, tots sucky. SO IF U FIND ONE PLEASE PM ME, EVEN IF ITS LIKE... ITALY. **

**Okay, i take that back... if its any unit that I've mentioned before, please don't... just keep dat in mind... mkay! WELLP**

**HASTA LA PASTA**


	5. Chapter 5

**Who duz not own Hetalia? me, you, and everybody except one VERY LUCKY ASIAN (im sowwy to all asians who read that.. *asian*)**

* * *

Chapter 4

"…" I'll try to explain this as simply as I can.

"…" I and Feli's shifts were over… we thought that we had _one _clear day.

"…" On our way out, a security guard asked us if we were Nicole and Feliciano.

"…um…" Of course, we wouldn't lie to a Po-Po so we said yeah.

"…" He told us that Alfred had to be kicked out and that he was waiting for us outside.

"…hmn…" He also told us that that was about 5 and a half hour ago.

"…Ve…" This was 30 minutes after our shifts had started.

"…well…" Somehow he managed to get kicked out of the mall that quickly.

"…yeah…" I won't ask how because I don't really want to know.

"…" So now, we are walking back home carrying the pasta we had bought on our way out.

"…well…" None of us had talked the whole way back for multiple different reasons.

"Dude! This conversation is totally depressing!" Alfred exclaimed loudly and suddenly.

"Ve~ I'm glad somebody finally decided to break the silence!"

"Yeah, same. That was starting to get way too awkward…"

"You guys, I hope you 'aint mad about me getting kicked out… I really tried to act all cool! But then I saw this dude pick up a wallet on the floor! I had to be the hero and do something!" He tried to say as convincingly as he could.

"So you tackled him and took the wallet from him. Then you walked over to the nearest security guard and told him that you took the wallet from a thief by assaulting him."

"Ve~ Don't forget that he also called the security guard an 'amateur hero in training'!"

"It wasn't my fault he accused me of thievery! He obviously wasn't able to make the call due to his low rank." He stated in a matter of factly tone.

"Well, we're home now so can we just put the whole day aside and forget about it..?" I tried my best to make sure this wouldn't turn out into a serious argument.

"Ve~ I like that idea! Forget the past and move forward!" _Forget the past… I wish I could do that…_

"Yeah… Sorry…" Alfred mumbled the last part so nobody really heard him say it.

I unlocked the door and put the pasta in the microwave while Feli and Alfred plopped onto the sofa, exhausted from the whole day.

"Well… I'm going to go change and do some summer homework. If you guys need me I'll be in there, but try to come and get me before you eat." Hopefully they heard that last part since it seemed like they were both already asleep on the separate sofas.

I let out a tired sigh and walked over to my bedroom. Once I finished changing I took out the medium packet that I had left in my backpack. _Jee… I haven't touched my bag since the day I got out of school… _While reminiscing in the past, I looked up and stared at the same picture that got me into this mess… _No, not a mess; a new chance at life..! Nicole, you need to stay positive!_

Letting out another tired sigh I skimmed through the packet. Since I had already read the required book twice, I decided to right ahead into the questions.

**The Giver Summer Packet**

In about 35 minutes I finished the entire packet. It wasn't very hard considering the book was very good so I remembered it well. Not to mention the packet was only a couple pages thick, double sided Times New Roman font size 10.

Okay, maybe my IQ is just a bit higher than average… nothing much. I quietly opened my door and peeked outside just to make sure that they didn't start eating without me.

Nope. Still lying on the sofas. Taking a power nap didn't actually sound too bad. I plopped down onto my comfy bed and closed my eyes.

…

…

_Knock Knock…_

…

"…Dude… you don't think she died… do you…?" Alfred tried his best to keep his voice down. You know, just in case there was a serial killer inside the room.

"Ve… I doubt it..! Maybe she fell asleep… do you think we should go in..?" Feli really didn't want to go inside the room without permission, but if she was asleep, they would have to wait forever! Well, not to mention she _was _asleep.

"Yeah… Just in case she fell asleep… But… it's kinda awkward walking into a girl's room without permission… Not to mention she's… like… younger than you..!"

"Ve..! D-don't think about it like that..!"

Alfred tried his hardest to suppress laughing. After a minute or two more of debating, they opened the door quietly. When they opened the door they half expected a murder scene and half expected a sleeping girl.

But instead they saw a neat bedroom with a small desk and chair with a post-it-note on it that said… _Wait a sec…_ Alfred thought. "Dude..! What an awesome name for you're chair..!"

Poor Feli didn't understand so he just looked around the room a bit more. Though he knew it was rude he couldn't help himself. They had never been in her room, but it wasn't like they wanted to. It's just that… Oh, whatever, it's hard to explain… They just were so interested in looking around.

Alfred noticed the computer first and examined it closely. He then found a packet, probably homework, so he put it back aside and went back to examining the computer.

Feli was so fascinated about how neat yet _not _neat it was. It was a comfy, normal sized room that was not very furnished… Yet it was not really empty… It was a perfect balance! There was a small bed where Nicole was sleeping that was plain white. Except the blanket was a military colored shade.

There was a large bookshelf that was covered with books and mangas of all sorts. Then there was the desk and Mr. Chair, which Alfred was sitting on, that weren't too fancy. The normal PC added a touch of technology along with the charger.

Of course she had a dresser (which he can assure you, neither of them dared to open a drawer) with a calendar on top of it, but the thing that fascinated him the most was the picture she had on top of the dresser.

Feli beckoned Alfred over to show him the picture. Alfred scooted over on Mr. Chair and stared at the picture with Feli. It seemed like ages passed by while they were looking at the picture.

"Ve… Do you think that that's…?"

"Bro… I totally forgot to ask her about her peeps…"

"Do you think that they're…?"

"Yeah, they all died." Both of the two countries jumped at the other person speaking. They turned around (Alfred a bit faster due to Mr. Chair) to see Nicole sitting up watching them with a little speck of water around the corner of her eyes. They immediately assumed that it wasn't because she was tired.

"Dude! It's not what it looks like, I swear on my-"He was suddenly cut off by Nicole waving her hand motioning him to stop.

"Yeah, I know. Don't worry, if I were in somebody else's room I would look around a bit, too." The countries sighed in relief reassuring themselves that she wouldn't get angry and torture them.

"I'm guessing that you want to know more about the photo…" She looked down into the corner of the room, obviously shy about her past.

"Ve…" Feli had now sat right next to her and hugged her tightly which caused her to start blushing. "You don't have to if you don't want to…"

"Yeah… I'm not good with the whole comforting thing like Feli is, so I'll just say; ditto." Alfred obviously wanted to know more but he didn't want everything to turn out a mess so he just sat there awkwardly.

"No… It's okay. I'd have to tell you eventually." Nicole started off by telling them how her parents died in an accident on their way home from buying her a birthday present when she was 5 (well, 4 turning 5). She told them that that's why she hated her own birthday. She told them about her brother and how his body went missing from the accident. How he was never found and how she still has the childlike mind of thinking that he is alive. How much she cried that night when the police gave her the news.

How she had to move in with her uncle and auntie. How her auntie soon died after she moved in. How her uncle had to move 3 states away due to his raging success in his movie series (during that part Alfred perked up a bit and asked a few questions about him). How she still lived under his name so that she didn't need a guardian. How he visited annually surprising her by coming on a random major holiday. How she has to pay off her own tuition and rent. How she takes a special program only going to school Monday, Wednesday, and Friday but she has to stay later. How she has had a job for so long.

She told them everything. She poured her heart out to them. She shed so many tears during the conversation. She even told them about her friends and the only good things in her life (though she left out Hetalia worrying that it would just confuse them). She also told them about Roy and how terrible school is to her. How every time she saw him she would always come home bloody and bruised. How she used to think often about ending her pain.

How she accidentally ordered the units. How the picture got her into this new life. How she just realized that the picture saved her from her own death. How the new units would save her from her death.

Everything. She told them everything. She was so happy to let it all out. Nicole Frey, emotional wreck finally breaking through.

"Ve…" Feli's curl had drooped quite a lot during her conversation.

"Dude… I'm so sorry…" He looked sad for me. Embarrassed that he slightly forced me to tell them. But deep down, I saw something that scared me a bit. Anger. "But… It's not cool… That dude, you said his name was Roy?"

Not wanting to get into any trouble with Alfred I nodded while wiping away my tears.

"Well…" He cracked his knuckles and said in a _very_ sinister and evil voice, "The hero is going to have to do something about that."

* * *

**Yeahh! GO ALFY!**

**Umm sorry... this is pretty boring and short... ****do not kill me TwT**

**umm yeah, depressing backstory, much?**

**To make up for this short and boring chapter I shall start writing the next chapter NOW! ****...**

**Btw I'm going to get the Francis Unit next (Big brother mode... OFF)**

**Um... review appreciated! thank you from the bottom of my heart to those of you who did. if you dont. I shall send belarus after you ****hissss**

**OH AND ANY RECOMMENDATIONS ON WHO TO DO AFTER FRANCIS? no i will not change francis cuz i already wrote 254 words D:**

**urm... well... yaoi yaoi yaoi? :D I think so! Once i get enough units... what do you guys think I should do? throw sum gerita in there... some spamano~ Usuk... maybe fruk? unfortunately there are too many rochu stuff out there so for now, i am not going to do rochu D: maybe prurus or amerus! huhhuh? You know you want...**

**SUFIN! IF I CAN FIND A FIN MANUAL! HKICE! IF I CAN FIND EITHER MANUAL! **

**anyways... i'll see you next chapter... **

**HASTA LA PASTA**


	6. Chapter 6

**Nope, I don't own Hetalia. **

* * *

Chapter 5

I read over Alfred and Feli's manuals multiple times. You know, since I never really got the chance to (plus I ran out of books to read).

Almost a week ago Alfred and Feli had found out about my past. Alfred totally went all 'I'm going to kill that dude,' mode when he found out about my constant bullying. This sent me and Feli running away as casually as we could to try to let him steam off.

_The manual doesn't say anything about murderer mode… _I let out a huge yawn while glancing at the clock. 10:13 A.M. Huh… _I thought that today marked another week…Well, almost a week. Yesterday the manuals didn't come so I guess the schedule is going to be all messed up now. Since today is Sunday, the day I don't have work, if a unit comes I'll be free to show him/her around._

_Well, what if this unit is a character that'll get bored easily. Like S. Korea! Or-_ _wait a second… _I closed my eyes and listened closely while pressing my head against the closed door.

"Aux armes, citovens!" A higher pitched male voice… _Definitely Feli._

"Formez vos bataillons!" Wait a minute… wasn't that the French anthem?

"Marchons! Marchons!" _Why is Feli singing an anthem? Not to mention, a _French_ anthem._

"Ou'un sang impur." Wait… _two _voices!

"Abreuve nos sillons!" The second one… I'd recognize any Hetalia character's voice anywhere.

I quickly grabbed a hard-covered book and stormed out of my room, armed and deadly. The moment I was out in the living room something quickly came up to glomp me. I swiftly dodged the attack and slammed the book down on its head.

Alfred whistled a low note and stared at Francis who was now unconscious on the floor. Feli just stared in awe momentarily pausing his pasta-cooking-session. "V-v-ve! He's knocked out cold!"

"DUDE! THAT WAS TOTALLY HEROIC!" Alfred kept ranting on and on about how 'awesome' and 'ninja' I was while me and Feli lifted Francis onto the couch and put an icepack on his forehead. _What a great way to introduce yourself … Hello my name is Nicole. WHACK!_

All of a sudden I smelt something… burning? "Ve! I forgot about the pasta!" Feli quickly sprinted to the kitchen to rescue the pasta. When I turned around to check Francis' icepack I found a burger on top of his head instead.

"Al…?" My eye was started to break out into uncontrollable twitches. _How did Alfred even get a burger!_

"HAHAHA! This outta cure him straight away!" He gave his signature thumbs up sign. I sighed heavily and tried to check on his bruise without knocking the burger over knowing that if I did Alfred would break out into another uncontrollable rant.

_Normal_. Okay, maybe he'll have that bruise for a little while… But he's fine. The moment I took my hand off he stirred and mumbled something in French. I heard something about 'Angleterre'. That means England right?

I rubbed my forehead thinking about how he would get a job in the mall while girls are walking around everywhere.

"Hey…" I looked at Alfred, a bit shocked that he was being so quiet. "When will you, um… Tell him about…" He shyly looked at the ground, "You know, you're past..! Sorry, I still feel bad about forcing you to tell us…"

_Oh… that… _I sighed. "It's okay Al, honestly. I guess whenever he's not in his 'perverted mode'." Alfred let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Ve~ The pasta is ready~" Feli brought out a plate of pasta that was even bigger than the last one. How he could carry it; I have no idea.

"Feliciano!" We all turned to look at Francis who was sitting upright holding a burger.

"Ve~ Big brother Francis!" Francis skipped over to Feli happily looking completely fine except for the huge bruise on his forehead…

"But who is this charmant [lovely] girl?" I quickly grabbed my book but Alfred stopped me from hitting Francis. I instinctively tugged on the book while growling trying my best to get him to let go. He didn't budge and gave me the, 'don't even try it,' look.

I sighed and let go reluctantly while snatching the burger from Francis. When I did Francis gasped dramatically and said, "Surely such a beau [beautiful] girl isn't going to eat that disgusting thing!"

I rolled my eyes while taking a big bite out of the burger. Francis gasped again and dramatically fell onto the floor clenching his cape. _I need to buy these guys new clothes. _

"Hey! I find that offensive! That _disgusting thing _was born in my country!" Alfred pouted.

"I mean no offense, mon ami [my friend]. But I just don't think women should eat that sort of thing!"

"Ve… Why can't she eat it?" Feli cocked his head confusingly.

"Well, little Feli, there's this absolutely terrifyingly disgusting thing called _grease_…"

"HEY!" Alfred stood up and held up his fist toward Francis.

"I'm just saying that if she doesn't want to get fat she shouldn't eat it!"

"Thanks for your concern," Everybody turned around to look at me, "But I'm perfectly fine the way I am." I licked my fingers enjoying the last taste I had of the burger… It was actually much better than the usual McDonalds I remembered.

Francis looked as if he were going to faint any second and Alfred had that, 'I win,' face on. "Ve! Big brother, Francis! Are you alright?" Feli helped Francis stay standing and conscious.

"Here! Eat some pasta!" He helped Francis sit down and served the first plate of pasta.

"Ugh… Pasta… AGAIN..!" Alfred reluctantly sat down and sighed starting his plate of pasta. I, myself, love pasta, but Alfred was right; we've been eating pasta almost every other day. Oh well, one more day won't hurt. I sat down and took a big bite out of the home-made and absolutely mouth watering pasta.

The meal flew by without any of us noticing. I guess that's what a good home made meal does to you. I stretched and yawned realizing how tired I was. Francis gave his signature French rape laugh while Alfred gave him a questionable look.

I really wanted to take a nap, but after that laugh I'm not quite sure if I want to anymore. Apparently he was able to read my mind and said with his heavy French accent, "Ahonhonhon. Do not worry; I will not try anything on anybody sleeping. Surely you didn't think I was _that _low?"

I let out a deep sigh and slowly walked over to the cough in zombie-mode. I plopped down and fell asleep listening to the sound of Feli humming a friendly Italian tune while washing the dishes.

…

I woke up in a mysterious and lush forest that was quiet and peaceful. The sun was shining just enough, not too bright and not too softly. There were many different flowers blooming around me. It was almost as if I were in a meadow inside a forest. I closed my eyes for a second and started to relax.

All of a sudden I heard screeching noises coming from the distance. I quickly got up and went to go look at what caused the interruption. When I got to the cause of the screeching noise my whole body immediately tensed.

There were two cars on the road in a bloody accident. I covered my mouth trying to stop the tears. I quickly ran up to the accident and looked at the people in it to see if they were okay.

I found a man and a woman dead inside of the car. But the worst part was that I knew those people. They were my parents. I started sobbing my eyes out on the street. I didn't care if people saw a teenage girl crying in the middle of the road. Those people were my parents..! Even though it was a dream it felt so real.

I stood up just to get another look inside of the car. I wanted to make sure my brother wasn't in there, that he escaped somehow. I checked the backseat of the car and found a neatly wrapped present.

Tears started to flow down my face at a more rapid pace while I grabbed the present and fled back to the meadow. I sat there sobbing my eyes out trying to take in what had just happened. _I just witnessed my parent's death._

I tried to shake the thought off and decided to open the present. I undid the ribbon with shaking hands and opened the box.

Inside was a photo of our family, the same photo I now have stored in my room, and a black newsy hat. I giggled while more tears fell down my face. My parents knew me so well. I've always wanted one of these… But yet… It never got to me.

I started crying even more and held onto the hat as tightly as I could to myself. I wanted to take it back with me. I would wear it every day. I would never lose it. I started crying again remembering the day before my birthday.

"_Why won't you tell me! Don't I deserve to know?" I pouted and tried to put on my cutest puppy face._

"_Hahaha… I'm afraid that if we told you it wouldn't be a surprise! But I'm positive you'll love it and keep it for the rest of your life." My dad smiled at me and messed up my hair._

"_Fine… But some kid's birthday presents aren't surprises! Why does mine hafta be one!"_

_He thought about the question for a few moments. "Why? Why, why, why? Well… Why not?"_

…

"D-d-dude… WAKE UP!" I suddenly woke up and looked around. Home. Well, home with 3 units staring at you worriedly. I wiped the tears off my face and stretched trying to act like nothing was wrong.

"Dude! We thought you were dead! Well, they did, I had total faith, of course!" The other two shot him a slight glare and then went back to looking at me.

"U-um… well, I'm not! So if you don't mind me I'll just-" I was cut off by Francis waving his finger at me.

"You were crying… Actually, that's quite the understatement." He sat down next to me and gave me a side hug. My cheeks turned a slight shade of pink and I looked down at my lap trying not to act awkward.

"Ve…" Feli's curl drooped, "Big brother is right! We were really worried!" He sat on the opposite side of me and hugged me, too. My cheeks officially reached the color of a tomato.

"I-I-I-I'm fine!" I tried to wiggle my way out of their grasp, but unfortunately they had me pinned. "Honestly! Why must you guys worry so much..! I-I-I'm… Perfectly… F-f-fine..!" I started crying again. But why did I have to cry in the real world! I shouldn't have to cry in front of other people…

"The other two told me about your childhood… Is that what your dream was about?" I shook my head and tried to hold back my tears. But it was too much. I couldn't hold it back anymore so I started to cry silently.

"Hey, man… You don't need to worry about crying! We're family now!" Alfred patted me on the back reassuringly.

"H-how are we family? We aren't even related! How- no, why would you even say that? No… It's probably just to make me feel better. Why would you-"Alfred 'shh'ed me and wiped away some of the tears on my face.

"Why not?"

* * *

**I'm soooo sorry! I lost my computer charger so I couldn't upload this chapter! bloody chargers... *ahem* anyways. very depressing chapter, da?**

**Pleaseeee review! I LOVE THEM! Tell me spelling mistakes! Tell me recommendations! Tell me what yaoi couples you like! Ummm... Try to do the first two more ._.**

**I'll update soon this time! :D**


End file.
